


Own Me

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, Come as Lube, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Embarrassed Dean Winchester, Gags, In Public, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Top Sam Winchester, Vibrators, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: Dean has asked Sam to own him in every sense of the word as his Dom.A/N: A series of smutty drabbles featuring Dom!Sam and Sub!Dean. It's never explicitly said but all of this was agreed to beforehand.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	1. Ball Gags

**Author's Note:**

> Kink: Ball gags

“Fuck,” said Sam, pounding into Dean’s hole with no mercy. Dean wailed into his ball gag, Sam paying him no mind. “Your cunt sure loves cock, doesn’t it you little cockslut?”

Dean moaned when Sam brushed over his prostate but barely a sound came out. Sam roughly patted his cheek and Dean winced in embarrassment.

“Oh, don’t be shy, baby boy. I know you can’t help your slutty self. You belong to me now and right now, I don’t want to hear a damn thing out of you,” said Sam. He shoved a finger in alongside his still moving cock, Dean reeling and thrashing his face down on the mattress. He could feel Sam throb and hot cum filling him up, Sam buried balls deep, making sure his cum would stay in Dean a good long while.

Dean sniffled as Sam pulled out, his release slowly dripping out of him until Sam used two fingers to push it back inside. A butt plug nestled at his hole and slipped inside, locking Sam’s cum in him.

“Good boy,” praised Sam, running a hand over Dean’s head. “You still sure you want me to own you? It only gets rougher from here.”

Dean nodded, Sam giving him a smile.

“Good. Now that ball gag is staying in the rest of the day,” said Sam. Dean whined and Sam slapped his bottom. “I own you. What I say goes. Do well to remember that, bitch.”


	2. In Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: In Public

Dean should have known that when he signed up for this Sam would push him fast. That was how he and Sam were having lunch from a food truck, sitting on the hood of Baby, Sam’s hand reaching over and undoing his belt.

“What are you doing?” asked Dean. Sam glanced at him and continued to undo Dean’s jeans enough to slip his hand underneath and start pumping Dean’s cock. “Sam, what-”

“I don’t want to hear a damn word out of you,” said Sam. “Go ahead and eat your food while it’s hot.”

“Sam,” said Dean, looking over his shoulder farther down the parking lot. “There’s people-”

“Then you better keep your whore mouth shut and not be too loud,” said Sam, swiping his thumb over the tip. Dean bit into his fist to stop the moan escaping him, Sam not giving him a break. “Eat.”

Dean picked up his burger and went back to his lunch. He was just popping the last piece in his mouth when his orgasm hit, Dean grabbing Sam’s arm to keep steady. Sam chuckled as he wiped his hand clean on Dean’s underwear before he pulled his hand away and tucked Dean back up.

Not ten seconds later someone came into view to toss trash into the garbage can nearby. Sam smirked as Dean caught his breath.

“Asshole,” mumbled Dean. Sam leaned in close and raised an eyebrow. “Sorry, sir.”

“Who owns your cock?”

“You do.”

“If I want to play with it, I play with it, no matter what,” said Sam. “Understood?”

“Understood, Sammy.”


	3. Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Bondage

“Sammy?” asked Dean, knocking on the door to Sam’s room after he’d just washed up from his shower, butt plug nestled between his cheeks. It wasn’t often Dean was without one nowadays. “Can I ask you something about our...arrangement?”

“Always,” said Sam, nodding towards his bed. Dean took a seat, folding his hands in his lap. “Dean, out with it or I don’t do another damn thing.”

“Am I allowed to ask for things?” asked Dean. “Like...if I want you to do something to me?”

“Technically, no. I own you, I choose what happens,” said Sam. Dean nodded and glanced down. “But I’m willing to listen to what you’d be interested in. This is for you as well after all, Dean.”

“Can you like, tie me up, with rope,” said Dean quietly. 

“Bondage? Oh, of course that was on the list, Dean,” chuckled Sam. “That will be a repeat offender. You don’t have to worry about that. Why don’t you lay back on the bed and show me just how much you want to be tied up.”

Dean complied and shifted over on his bottom to the middle of the bed, taking off his towel and tossing it to the side. Dean swallowed and lay back, raising his arms over his head and crossing them.

Sam hummed as he pulled out a coil of rope from the nightstand, quickly working on fastening Dean’s hands together to the the headboard. The rope was nicer than the usual stuff but Sam’s knots were tight and Dean sucked in a breath when his arms were pulled taught. Sam leaned back and stared down at him to admire his handiwork.

“I think I’ll leave you like this for awhile,” said Sam. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small remote, hitting a button. Dean’s hips bucked as the plug inside him started to vibrate right over his prostate.

“Sam. _Fuck_ ,” said Dean, tugging on his restraints but it was no use. He wasn’t going anywhere. “Sam. More.”

“Nah,” said Sam, flashing him a wink. “Don’t worry. I plan on keeping you like this all day long.”


	4. Embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Embarrassment

“Sam,” whined Dean when he was shoved up against the wall, Sam’s hand reaching down into Dean’s sweats and twisting the plug in his hole. “Sammy…”

“Drop your pants,” ordered Sam. Dean quickly pushed the loose sweats off his hips and stood back up, Sam kicking his legs apart as he teased the plug again. He pulled it out, letting it stretch Dean’s rim before he pushed it inside. Dean moaned as Sam fucked him with the plug roughly. “Slut. Sound like a needy whore already.”

“Your needy whore,” said Dean, earning himself Sam grinding his hard on against his ass. 

“My good little bitch,” said Sam, ripping the plug out and shoving his cock in Dean’s hole.  _ Hard _ . Dean yelped and Sam kept him pinned to the wall, fucking him hard and fast.

“Sam,” whimpered Dean.

“Remember when you didn’t want to do nothing but lie there and take it? I couldn’t even get you to do doggystyle. I knew there was a cockslut in there though and there he is like a good little bitch. I bet that dick of yours is rock hard too. I bet you’re humping that wall trying to get off, aren’t you slut?”

“Yes, sir,” said Dean. Sam delivered a hard punch to his prostate and Dean’s jaw dropped. Sam grabbed his chin and twisted his head back, fucking into him with powerful thrusts of his hips as he kissed him.

“Damn right,” said Sam, burying himself balls deep before he came in Dean. He didn’t stay long though and pulled out quickly, letting some of his hot cum trail out of Dean’s hole and his leg before the plug was shoved back in. Sam pulled up Dean’s sweats and ran his hand over Dean’s still hard cock, Dean groaning against the wall. “Got you so good you don’t even come without permission anymore, do you?”

“No sir,” said Dean.

“Cause you’re a kinky fucker just like I knew. Born to be a bottom. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Dean looked back and smiled, Sam kissing him harshly.

“That’s exactly what I thought you’d say.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you have any kinks you would like to see, please comment and let me know!


End file.
